


A surrender's provocation

by The Red Duchess (Sherian)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/pseuds/The%20Red%20Duchess
Summary: Erik only would wish that a certain viscount could see them right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, today is Christmas on the side of the world where I live. And so I decided to try to write a fanfic that wasn't about things ugly, but a fluffy one because it's a happy date!  
> -I'll keep the ugly ideas for the next year. Muahaha -

He had been waiting for her for over ten minutes, and still nothing, he didn't have listened to her ballet shoes echoing through the floor and approaching down the hall. Erik came out of the mirror and he waited for her, sitting on the couch and impatient. It didn't take long before he could hear to noises outside in the hallway. Were voices, but it wasn't any chatter of sceneshifter or of simple dancers, no, the voices that were heard on the other side of the door threshold were strangely familiar to him.

He knew perfectly that a voice belongs to Christine; the other, however, although it was a little known,  it took him a moment to recognize the owner. When Erik recognized the owner of the voice, the sound of his voice seemed to him so annoying, like the buzz of an insect in his ear, almost as if it were the squawking of an animal dying. The only thing he wants was for him shut up. It was about the new pattern of the opera, the Viscount.

His voice bothered him, everything about him bothered him, including the noise he made when he breathed. He has never engaged a conversation with the man but already he hated him; since his arrival he had heard countless rumors linked to family Chagny _,_ they say that he's a very rich and handsome, And even a few days ago, they were begun have to said that he has been prowling around of an opera singer. He doesn't have to be a genius to guess who it is. That pretty boy is determined to take away to his Christine.

With that in mind, Erik paid full attention to their talk, which seemed to be focused on one thing:  _An invitation to dinner._ His fists clenched when he heard the sound of his insistent voice, man is fully determined to achieve a yes. He feels like opening the door, of getting out of his hiding and shout to him that she's his, that belongs to him.

But he refrains, and wait ... waits to see Christine's decision, he trusts her because he knows where her loyalty is, know that her fidelity is with him. And as he thinks, she rejects him, not one but a several more times; However, as a typical man of the nobility, he doesn't take a no for an answer.

 Erik is happy when her mouth doesn't hesitate to refuse him for the tenth time, and the anger disappears as soon as the Viscount's insistent invitation has been discarded again. Spend a couple more minutes before he accepts his impending defeat and he goes. During all the talk that Christine had with the boy, the jealousy in his body grew immeasurably. _How dare he take away the precious time alone, that he has with his Christine!_ _How dare he invite her out when she belongs to him_! And only to him.  When jealousy disappears from his system, he is placed in the place closest to the mirror he finds. Must buy a ring.

* * *

 

At the time he sees her and looks her almond eyes, his feet seem to have taken on the life of their own because they walk towards her, his hands are hooking to her as if she had some kind of magnetism that attracts to him. Erik pounces against her pressing her bodies against the wall of the room, his lips kisses her desperately, almost as if his life depended on it, feels her chest against his, his eyes close, and sinks into sensation of her skin rubbing against his; Erik hasn't realized that she is below to him on the sofa in the room.

He smells her perfume before he opens his eyes and returns to reality.

A part of him knows that it's wrong to do this here, much less at this time; but he doesn't stop himself, not when he's blinded by an instinct of possession that shouts him that he claims her, somehow, as his own. Christine belongs to him, and he's decided that no other man will put a finger on her, he wouldn't allow it.

His hands rest on her shoulders and continue their journey to her warm neck that hypnotizes him, forcing him to place his lips on her skin. But before they reach further, he controls himself, they cannot do it here. Erik decides that they will have to wait until they get home. He reminds a certain Viscount, the poor naive thinks he can take her heart, which can take her away from him, but what he doesn't know is that Christine's heart already has the owner, _and it isn't the only thing he has taken from her._

"I missed you" whispers to her sweet Christine, as she separated her lips from his and gathers his body against hers.

"Me too, Erik," she murmurs before huddling against him, watches how she intertwines her hand with his, while her forehead tightens tightly against his chest. Now that she has returned, Erik knows that everything is fine again. Erik smiles, he only wishes a certain Viscount could see them right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I wish you all a Merry Christmas! <3  
> PD: As you can read, my English isn't the best... so if you find any errors, I'd be very happy if you'll tell me, thank you!  
> We read us soon! :)


End file.
